First Crush
by magikdust
Summary: Crona has a crush on one of her teachers.


**I haven't posted a story in a really long time and this couple just wouldn't get out of my head so I decided to finally make this! I know this is an unpopular ship and I doubt there's anyone other than me that ships this so any favorites will be much appreciated.**

 **Things to note**

 **-This is based on the anime since I've never read the manga (I know I'm a horrible person) but I don't think it'll effect the story much.**

 **-Sid isn't a zombie.**

 **-Crona's a girl.**

 **I hope you like it. P.s. I do not own Soul Eater or anything in it. Everything goes to its rightful owners :)**

The small, pink haired girl sat in the corner of her room inside the DWMA. Her legs were pulled to her chest and a slight rocking motion had taken over her body. She had been like this for a quite a while now and it was causing some of her friends to get worried.

"Crona? Is it alright if I come in?" Maka's gentle voice asked from outside. The young blonde had come down to visit her friend after she heard no one had been able to get her out of her room when they came down to get her for class. It was odd seeing that now that Crona had been at the DWMA a while people didn't need to come get her and she went to her classes on her own After she missed two classes, Miss Marie came down to get her but was only met with harsh silence.

"Y-yeah." A shaky voice called from inside. Maka expected what she would find in the room.; A stressed out Crona balled up in the corner looking ready for death. She had been in this situation before with the young swordsman. Though it hadn't happened for a while, it was still expected.

The blonde opened the door and eyes instant caught the pink haired figure in the corner. Maka cautiously made her way over to her, not wanting to frighten the on edge teen.

"What's wrong Crona? What are you doing down there?" Maka asked softly. Crona's head turned up, big eyes only just glasses over with tears.

"I-..." Crona started but wasn't able to finish.

"Come on. Why don't we sit on the bed." Maka offered. The young miester took her seat first on the slightly hard bed, hoping it would encourage Crona to follow her lead. Thankfully it did and the swordsman slowly stood from her corner and took a seat next to Maka.

The blond waited, not forcing Crona to talk but giving her her time to speak up.

"H-He's a adult and a teacher and I l-like him. I don't know how to deal with this." Crona said quickly, arms hugging herself and feeling the desperate need to return to her corner. She had been consumed with worry since she realized her crush and didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to handle something like love.

Maka smiled lightly at her friend.

So, that was what this was about. Love. Maka had to admit she was a little surprised. Crona had never before shown an interest in relationships. From the sound of it things Crona;s first love experience didn't seem to be heading in a good direction if he was an adult. Plus a teacher. The odds really seemed to be against the girl.

"We'll have you thought of telling him how you feel?" Maka asked. The blond didn't know what else to say. It would hurt to tell her friend to just give up because he was a teacher and nothing could likely happen. At least Maka hoped the teachers at the DWMA would reject the affections of a student but she wasn't so sure. It all depended on who it was the girl admired. Crona would just have to find out for herself.

"I-I can't do that! H-he's smart and strong and handsome. He'd never go out with someone like me." Crona babbled. Suddenly, Maka got an queasy sick feeling in her stomach. She desperately hoped Crona's crush wasn't on Professor Stein. Who knew what would happen if she confessed. He'd probably agree just so he could run excitements on her.

Maka shivered. There was no way she's let that happen.

"Well you never know until you try. Plus I think you have some pretty good qualities too Crona." Maka smiled reassuringly. Crona's head snapped up and eyes widened.

"Really?" She asked in disbelief. Maka giggled slightly.

"Really. Now let's get to class before Death sends Sid to carry us back." Maka said, standing up from the bed. As she was walking towards the door, she didn't notice the beginning of a blush on Crona's cheeks.

Crona was trembling in her place. Her head was down and hands clasped tightly together in front of her. Fear and nervousness raced through her thin body. She had finally gained up the confidence to tell her crush she liked him and was now waiting for his reply. It seemed like hours since she had spoken those three words but it couldn't have been more than a few minutes. The silence felt like it was going to crush her and she didn't know how to deal with it.

"Well I've never been confessed to by a student before." A deep gravely voice said that caused Crona's heart to jump. Her eyes hesitantly raised to man standing before her, blush deepening.

Sid stood slightly bewildered in front of her. The surprise on his face was clear but also something along the lines of embarrassment shown there. The man's confession was surprising to Crona. She couldn't understand why no one had confessed to him before. He was so handsome and smart. His exposed tattooed brown skin and matching eyes were enough to make Crona's heart swoon but there was his personality too. Sid was nice and caring, despite the strong and dominant outer appearance. He completely went against what was expected of him. Crona wanted that too. Even though her stature was thin and small, she wanted to be brave and confident to protect her newly found friends. She admired Sid but also felt things for him in stronger ways than just a roll model.

The man let out a small sigh, bringing a hand up to the back of his neck to rub it awkwardly.

"You know as a teacher I can't accept. That's not the kind of man I am." Sid said. It felt like something in the girl snapped. Pain stung her chest and eyes glassed over. Her head quickly bowed down so the man couldn't see the tears now leaking from her eyes. She didn't want to embarrass herself in front of him but it was too late.

"Y-yeah. I understand." Crona said, voice breaking, letting away that it wasn't really okay. Somewhere deep inside her she was stupid enough to think she actually might have a chance. She shouldn't have been so foolish. It was just like Medusa used to always say. No one would ever love her.

Not wanting to cause Sid anymore trouble, Crona ran off to go back to her corner.

Crona sat peacefully on a light green couch, casually watching TV. Her legs were pulled to her chest, not because she was having a panic attack but because it was just a comfortable position for her. The show was something she had seen before but didn't really have an interest in. She was only watching it because she didn't really have anything else to do.

From behind her, Crona heard the familiar click of the door being opened. This caused the swordsman to tense slightly but she relaxed when a recognizable voice spoke.

"I'm back." A deep voice called. The pink haired girl felt a small tinge in her chest at the voice, still feeling happy whenever she heard it.

Sid stepped into the living room from the hall, taking off his jacket and setting it on the back of the couch.

"What are you watching?" He asked.

"U-um just the usual." Crona said, now even less concentrated on the screen than before.

Sid sat down in the seat beside her. Crona soon found big hands grip underneath her legs and behind her back. She let out a small shout of surprise, body tensing as he set Crona in his lap.

"W-what are you doing?" The shy girl asked, dark blush coating her cheeks. Even after a year of being together, Crona still hadn't gotten used to Sid's shows of affection. Most of the time they left Crona with her heart beating so loud she couldn't hear anything else.

"Just relaxing after a long day." Sid stated simply, winding his arms lightly around her waist. Despite her embarrassment, Crona couldn't deny feeling safe and comfortable in the man's arms. She tried her best to allow herself to relax into the hold.

"H-how was your day?" Crona asked. She had graduated from the DWMA and now worked as a professional swordsman while Sid remained a teacher. Sometimes the hours worked against them and they wouldn't be able to see each other for days at a time. The girl treasured moments like this when they could both be home together.

Sid let out a breath, tightening his hold slightly in the girl.

"It was a long day. Death had us investigate a possible witch infiltration at the abandoned New Hart building. We searched the place top to bottom and didn't find anything." Crona nodded understanding. The last week had been troublesome for her too. She had been sent to Slovenia to check a possible dragon upstart and after two days of searching through eerie caves that made strange noises and damp smells, Crona was exhausted. She was happy they finally got some time together.

"I'm glad I finally get to relax. I'm glad your back too." Sid added. Before Crona was even allowed time to blush, a large hand came up to cup her face and drag her down till her lips met Sid's. The pink haired girls eyes widened, the warmth in her chest swelling. She quickly returned the kiss, enjoying her reward after a long time away from her boyfriend.

When the two pulled away, Crona's face was nearly completely red. A soft chuckle was pulled from the teacher's lips when he saw this, not long after continuing to trail his kisses down Crona's neck.

Crona couldn't believe an amazing man like Sid had settled for a weird girl like her. He could have had so much better, so much prettier, someone more stable, yet he chose her. It really didn't seem that way when he rejected her when she confessed at the academy. At that time she didn't know that Lord Death had a strong no-dating-the-students-or-you'll-get-a-Reaper-Chop-so-hard-your-grandchildren-will-feel-it rule and that Sid would later come on her graduation day to ask if she was still up to hang out with an dirty lying man like him.

Crona still blushed at the memory, though right now it was kind of hard to remember, feeling Sid's kisses trail lower. She decided not to try to hard thinking about it and allowed them to continue making up for lost time.


End file.
